


Potwory

by Oxell



Category: Oryginalne, autorskie, własne
Genre: BL, Homo, M/M, Oneshot, Oxell, boyslove, bxb - Freeform, mafia, mocne, poważne, przemoc, przestępcze, psychopaci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxell/pseuds/Oxell
Summary: Krótki rzyg kreatywności, która poszła w nieco dziwną stronę.O przemocy i niezdrowej, ale silnej relacji. Najzdrowszej jednak, jaką Potwory mogą mieć.Nieco brutalne opisy, więc odradzam widzom o słabych serduszkach.Oparte na Roleplayu pisanym z Psem w Czapce, któremu to dedykuję to szaleństwo.Niech ci wena lekką będzie.
Kudos: 1





	Potwory

**Potwory**

_„Cicho, cicho dzieci. To nie demony, nie diabły. Gorzej. To ludzie.”_

-A. Sapkowski, Wieża Jaskółki

Mówili o nich różnie. Mordercy, psychopaci, Mroczni Kosiarze. Najbardziej jednak przylgnęło po prostu – Potwory. Nie z powodu jakichś szczególnych deformacji. Chłopcy byli piękni i gładcy, jak pupa niemowlaka. Od zawsze.

Tylko mroczne ślepia wyzierające spod ciemnych włosów, ostrza błyskające w zręcznych rączkach chłopców, kazało innym myśleć, że nie mieli do czynienia z ludźmi, a z Potworami właśnie.

Mirai lubiła nazywać ich Chłopcami. W końcu jeszcze niedawno ich malutkie, nieporadne rączki pierwszy raz odebrały życie, by zobaczyć, jak wygląda Game Over w tym świecie.

Jak kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyła to wstrętne, podłe dziecko o duszy równie zepsutej, co jej mały kuzyn. Wściekły szczeniak bojowego ogara. Każdy łowca musiał mieć swojego psa gończego.

Kupiła go, oczywiście. Chłopcy od razu przypadli sobie do gustu.

Axis bał się psów. Malthus – łowców.

Obaj bali się życia oddzielnie i pragnęli go zarazem.

Było coś pięknego w sposobie, w jaki na siebie patrzyli. Z pełną nienawiścią i gotowością pójścia w ogień za drugim.

Nie patrzyli na siebie często. Nie musieli. Znali się na pamięć, biedne sieroty tego zimnego świata.

Axis nie patrzył na Malthusa, ale zawsze go widział. Nie był w stanie spuścić go z oka, nie dlatego, że mu nie ufał. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Świat bez niego po prostu nie istniał.

Jakby obciąć sobie rękę.

-Błagam, nie zabijajcie mnie…

Krew kapała mężczyźnie z nosa wprost do ust. Z jego twarzy niewiele dało się odczytać. Malthus był świetnym chirurgiem plastycznym, jak na kogoś, kto specjalizował się w używaniu jedynie podstawowych narzędzi, takich jak pięści.

Ogar zobaczył leciutki ruch na martwej twarzy Axisa. Delikatne drgnięcie kącika ust, z którego tylko on zrozumiał: to była odraza. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Wiedział, co to znaczy. Axis nienawidził, gdy błagali, choć on z kolei to uwielbiał.

Jak muzyka dla uszu.

Możesz błagać, ale swojego Boga o przepustkę do raju.

-Zabij go.

Głos jego kata i ofiary, tak samo pusty, co jego serce, wysłał wzdłuż kręgosłupa Malthusa przyjemny dreszcz. Ręce aż mu drżały, serce łomotało, źrenice rozszerzyły się jak na dobrym tripie.

\- Proszę, n--

Kilka głuchych łupnięć później już nie błagał, ani nie prosił. Rzęził tylko, nie do taktu z szybkim, urywanym oddechem Malthusa, który w euforii dodawał do tej symfonii całą gamę innych dźwięków – uderzenia, plaśnięcia, subtelny dźwięk, jaki wydawały tylko gęste, czerwne krople, rozpryskując się na tandetnej tapecie na ścianach.

Axis wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę i wytarł dłonie, dbając, by nie pozostawić na nich ani pyłka. Odrażało go to miejsce.

Śmerdziało kobietami i zaschniętą spermą, nie wietrzoną od miesięcy, lub lat. Papierosami, tanim alkoholem i…

Zmarszczył nos.

Krwią.

Własnie dlatego nienawidził burdeli.

Kompletnie rujnowały mu cieszenie się sztuką.

Przefasonowany kolega nie żył już od dobrej minuty, ale Malthusowi to w niczym nie przeszkadzało. Bestia nie żywiła się mięsem, ani krwią, a samą, czystą energią płynącą z aktu agresji.

Gdyby Axis potrafił kochać, na pewno kochałby to, czego był świadkiem.

Nie marnował czasu na proszenie, zbyt dobrze go znał. Niespiesznie naciągnął rękawiczki i chwycił go za ramię, obracając w swoją stronę.

Malthus odsłonił zęby, jak dzikie zwierzę, lecz nie wykonał już żadnego ruchu, gdy jego wzrok napotkał zielony refleks w czerwonych tęczówkach.

Zieleń podobno uspokajała.

Axis go uspokajał, prawie zawsze.

-Słyszę kroki. - Warknął, wciąż oddychając ciężko.

Jakby w jego żyłach płynęła czysta adrenalina.

-Idą. - Brzmiała odpowiedź.

-Poniosło mnie. Troszkę. Troszeczkę.

Malthus zaśmiał się krótko.

-Weźmiemy rachunek za sprzątanie. - Axis zamruczał, bo nie powiedział.

Zawsze mówił tak cicho. Ogara doprowadzalo to do szału. Do szału doprowadzał go też brak tego głosu. Namiastki spokoju w wiecznym chaosie.

Cudownej i paskudnej.

Nie mieli przy sobie broni palnej, bo to miała być cicha robota. I taka będzie.

Gdy tylko ustaną krzyki.

Niezbyt czysta. Ale cicha.

Axis poprawił rękawiczki, nim wyjął noże. Malthus lubił, gdy miał je w dłoniach. Lubił to, że Mroczny Kosiarz nie zatrzymywał się, gdy raz ruszył. Jak w pięknym Danse Macabre.

Drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się pod wpływem kopnięcia, uderzając w ścianę. Powieka Axisa drgnęła, gdy nierówny kawałeczek tynku odpadł z sufitu po tym akcie przemocy i nakruszył na czerwony dywan.

Nieład. Nieporządek. Bezmyślna agresja nie służąca wyższym celom.

-Skurwysyny! Zabili go.

Mężczyzn było sześciu. Malthus omal się nie oblizał. Co za piękna liczba. Przewaga liczebna była więc po stronie Potworów.

Ah tak… - Pomyślał Axis. - Skurwysyny też były, na drugim miejscu po „Potwory”.

-Axis. - Ogar podniósł z podłogi metalową rurkę, już nieco używaną.

-Tak. - Brzmiała odpowiedź.

Mówili na nich Potwory, bo chyba nie byli ludźmi. Ludzie nie potrafili z taka precyzją podżynać gardeł i nie czuć przy tym absolutnie niczego, jak Axis.

Albo ekscytacji i uradowania, jak Malthus.

Axis wiedział dokładnie, w które miejsce należało wbić ostrze i pod jakim kątem ciąć, by zostawić człowiekowi przed sobą wybór – podnieś ręce i utrzymaj gardę, lecz upuść na dywan swoje wnętrzności, lub trzymaj flaki na miejscu i zobacz gwiazdy po raz ostatni, gdy szpikulec wbije ci się w płat czołowy.

Malthus zawsze był w pobliżu, by osłaniać Axisa, gdy ten tworzył swoją „sztukę”. I by nikt nie zachlapał mu ubrania, bo tego nie lubił nawet bardziej, niż niemiłych zapachów, lub błagania o litość.

Wzamian za to, ostatni zawsze przypadał Malthusowi. Zwykle krzyczeli, choć niezbyt długo, tylko do momentu, aż zgniecione zostały ich krtanie.

Szkoda, że nie było w tym finezji, ale energia, szał i dzikie emocje, które Axis mógł poczuć tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Malthusowi…

Czysta rozkosz, zbyt niebezpieczna, by się jej oddać.

-Dość.

Tym razem nie zadziałało. Walka musiała nazbyt rozochocić Ogara.

Axis nie czekał, aż ten skończy masakrować zwłoki ostatniego z mężczyzn. Wyważonym, ale mocnym gestem złapał go za twarz i bezlitośnie uderzył nim o ścianę, jak szmacianą kukłą.

Mógł użyć obroży. Może nie mógł.

Nie wiedział, nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Ukochanych pupili przecież nie raziło się prądem tylko dlatego, że zmienili czyjąś twarz w mielonkę swojską.

Cuchniało krwią.

Malthus poderwał się na równe nogi, lecz dłoń nawet nie zadrżała mu, by podnieść się na Axisa, choć jego oczy błądziły wściekle, jak oczy dzikiej bestii.

Dłoń Kosiarza trzymała go za gardło w pewnym uścisku i idealnie dozowała ból, by nie stał się ani zbyt silny, ani zbyt słaby.

Było gorąco.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Jak ogień i lód, zimno i ciepło, pasja i stoicyzm. Dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów. Za Malthusem znajdowała się ściana. Za Axisem kilka ciał.

Nie ruszali się, żaden z nich. Gwałtowne ruchy nie były teraz dobrym pomysłem. Na twarz Malthusa wypłynął ten sam paskudny uśmiech.

Nie bał się. Czuł, że musi ulec. Może chciał. Może musiał. Może to lubił, choć tak bardzo tego nienawidził.

Tego, że jego życie znajdowało się w dłoniach tego Potwora o martwych oczach. Wzajemność tego, co ich łączyło była nie do zniesienia. Tak cudowna, że aż lepka i ohydna, że aż przyjemna.

-Moje noże.

Malthus zamrugał, jakby obudził się z letargu. Axis odstąpił na bok, pozwalając mu przejść i przeszukać ciała.

-Ile?

-Siedem.

Zaczął szukać. Gdy skończył, wrzucił je do plecaka. Były zbyt brudne, by Kosiarz chciał ich dotknąć. Nawet w rękawiczkach.

Czerwonooki zbliżył się. W dłoni miał skórzany rzemyk, długi na kilka metrów. Malthus nie opierał się. Pozwolił zapiąć sobie smycz na obroży. Gdyby Axis był zdolny do czułości, tak na pewno można byłoby określić gest, jakim tego dokonał.

Agresja była tu na bardziej wysublimowanym poziomie, niż zwykłe zmuszenie za pomocą brutalnej siły.

Był dla Malthusa panem. Katem. Jednocześnie był w jego całkowitym władaniu. Jedynym, co w życiu znał na pewno.

-Idziemy.

**Chłopcy**

_Chłopcy_

_rzucają_

_dla zabawy_

_kamieniami_

_w żaby._

_Żaby_

_umierają_

_Na poważnie._

-E. Fried, Wezwanie do Niepokoju

-Zabiłbym cię już milion razy, gdybym mógł bez ciebie oddychać.

Axis nie czuł.

Po prostu nie czuł. Coś w jego głowie nie działało. Coś było, jak to mówią „nie w porządku”.

-To mnie zabij. I się uduś.

Malthus nieszczególnie bał się śmierci. Przecież nie mógł umrzeć. To by oznaczało, że się rozdzielą, a takie rzeczy nie miały prawa mieć mejsca.

To było oczywiste.

Mieli po piętnaście lat. Więcej wiedzieli o śmierci, niż o życiu. „Klatka” Malthusa była ciemna, jakby jego właściciele uważali, że zbyt duża ilość światła rozdrażni bestię. Axis nie bał się ciemności. To pewnie dlatego przychodził tu spać. Tak było też trochę cieplej.

Leżeli na plecach na cienkim materacu na podłodze celi.

Musieli, a może chcieli?

Axis podniósł się i przełożył nogę przez pas Malthusa, klękając nad nim. W wątłym świetle dobiegającym z korytarza błyszczały tylko jego nienaturalne ślepia.

Nie protestował. Pozwolił mu zacisnąć dłonie na swojej krtani. Mocniej i mocniej.

W końcu zaczęło brakować mu oddechu.

Niedługo później pociemniało mu przed oczami.

Słyszał, że Axis też się dusi, choć nic nie przeszkadzało mu oddychać.

Widział tylko tę trupiobladą twarz i czerwone ślepia. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy ciemność w oczach pochłonęła wszystko inne. Zniknęła cela, zniknęły ściany, kraty, wątłe światło z korytarza.

Został tylko Axis.

Nie walczył nawet wtedy, kiedy czuł, że ulatuje z niego życie. Oczy samowolnie wykręciły mu się w głąb czaszki. Nadal go widział.

Umierał.

Uścisk zniknął nagle, a on złapał w płuca głęboki haust powietrza. Potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Axis zwalił się na podłogę tuż obok niego, oddychając urywanie, płytko, niemal histerycznie. Jakby właśnie wynurzył się spod wody.

Nie byli połączeni w żaden magiczny sposób.

Byli po prostu najbardziej zdrowymi pośród chorych.

Spali zetknięci plecami, jak zawsze.

*

Malthus nie interesował się rodziną, która go wykupiła i uczyniła własnością. Nie lubił tych ludzi. Nie słuchał się ich.

Mogli razić go prądem przez obrożę, bić, katować i gnębić. Wiedział, że nie mogą go zabić. Tylko Axis mógł.

Oni byli Izanami. Dużą organizacją przestępczą, przy których rzeczy, które on sam robił, były tylko delikatnymi grzeszkami.

Źli ludzie o pustych oczach, pozbawieni dusz.

Ale to nie o nich mówiono „Potwory”.

Axis był Izanami. Ale Axis był Axisem, a oni byli inni. Nie musiał się ich słuchać. Oni chcieli, by się słuchał. Wiedzieli, że potrafił coś, czego nie potrafił nikt inny. Zmieniać ciała. Wychodzić z siebie i być kimś innym, a jednocześnie sobą.

Chcieli tej zdolności dla siebie.

Axis nie chciał. Chciał Malthusa. A Malthus chciał Axisa. Tylko tyle potrzebował wiedzieć.

Tyle było dobrze.

*

Axis był trenowany. Jego ojciec był kimś ważnym w organizacji.

Malthus był tresowany, jak wściekły pies, z którego ktoś usiłował zrobić wystawowego Pudla. Nie udało się. O dziwo, była to dobra nowina.

Dobra dla Chłopców, zła dla wszystkich dookoła. Malthus wiedział, że słabość i złamany duch były dla Axisa odrażające. Nigdy nie pozwolił się złamać.

Złamali się nawzajem, gdzieś w środku tego wszystkiego. Nawet nie poczuli, gdy zaczęli władać sobą nawzajem, niezdolni do życia osobno.

Od czwartego roku życia aż po grób.

Przez mordercze treningi, lekcje strzelania, szkołę przetrwania, walkę wręcz, walkę z bronią białą, z ładunkami wybuchowymi, a nawet ataki terrorystyczne.

Wszystko po to, by stworzyć doskonałych łowców.

Bo Malthus nie był jedynym wyjątkowym człowiekiem na ziemi. Istnieli inni. Połączeni jak sieć neuronów, zdolnych wymieniać się odczuciami, emocjami, a nawet pozycją na świecie.

A Izanami chcieli mieć ich dla siebie.

Oni kazali Axisowi. Axis kazał Malthusowi.

**Razem**

_„Musimy trzymać się razem. Nikt inny nie chce mieć z nami nic wspólnego.”_

-Terry Pratchett, Straż! Straż! 

Ten moment musiał nadejść. Chyba musiał, choć Potwory go nie chciały. Axis odpiął smycz od obroży Malthusa. Ładnej, bo sam ją zrobił. Nie miała już elektryczności, miała za to igiełki, które wypuściłyby paraliżującą truciznę, która być może zabiłaby Ogara. 

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miała zostać użyta. 

Na pewno była bardzo piękna. 

-Malthus. 

-Axis. 

To chyba był koniec. Koniec Potworów. Koniec Chłopców. Mirai będzie wkurzona, ale na pewno nawet nie w połowie tak, jak on. 

Jakby miał uśpić ukochanego psa. 

I siebie przy okazji. 

Nie było tu dobrych słów. Pożegnać się? Podziękować za współpracę? 

Malthus był jak oni. Axis był jak… Ci drudzy oni. Stali po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Takie nierealne. Jak sen po grzybkach halucynkach. 

_Nie odchodź. Nie idź._

Axis nic nie powiedział, tak jak zwykle. Malthusa wkurwiała ta cisza, jak zwykle. 

-Wkurwiasz mnie tą swoją ciszą. 

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnej reakcji. Coś dziwnego było w oczach Kosiarza, coś, czego Malthus nie znał. 

Malthus nie znał! 

Świat się walił. 

Bylo gorąco. 

Bo dookoła wszędzie był ogień. Na zewnątrz huk strzałów zagłuszał wszystko inne. W oddali wyła syrena. Ręce mieli całe we krwi. 

Wkurwiała go ta cisza. 

Axis odwrócił się powoli plecami i wykonał pierwszy krok w stronę wyjścia. Kawałek przepalonej belki nośnej runął tuż przed jego twarzą, razem z kawałkami blaszanego dachu i stropu pod sufitem magazynu. 

Śmierdziało palonymi zwłokami. Charakterystyczny zapach, doprawdy. 

Malthus złapał się za obrożę. Mógł mu chociaż skurwiel ją zdjąć. 

Obejrzał się w stronę wyjścia. Na Axisa, który przechodził ponad płonącymi kawałkami sufitu, które omal go nie zabiły kilka sekund temu. 

Dziwne uczucie. Nieprzyjemne. Niepewne. 

Bolało. 

W lewo czy w prawo? 

Mógł iść gdzie chciał. Nie było już smyczy, ani zielonych refleksów w czerwonych oczach, które uspokajały go jak porządny mach jointa. 

Izanami zaraz tu będą. Złapią go. Zamkną w klatce, pobiją, przegłodzą. I znów wyślą na polowanie. Na jego braci. 

Lub zabiją Axisa. Jego Axisa. 

W lewo. W prawo. W prawo, czy w lewo, kurwa, szkoda, że nie można w górę ani w dół! 

Jego głowa obracała się to w jedną to w drugą, jakby porównanie krajobrazu miało mu pomóc wybrać. 

Najgorszego wyboru na świecie. 

Czy te skurwysyny mogą przestać strzelać tam na zewnątrz?! On musi się skupić! 

Policja. Przyjechała Policja. 

W lewo czy w prawo? 

**Kurwa.**

****

****

Złapał oddech, zacisnął pięści. Wybrał. Ruszył biegiem. I biegł, póki dym go jeszcze nie udusił. Pieprzony dym z palących się jebanych zwłok, których krew mieli na rękach. 


End file.
